1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets for supporting freight, goods, or other materials.
2. Background Art
Current plastic pallets have upper and lower decks that are optimally designed to serve their diverse purposes. Equally important to the specific structure of the upper and lower decks is the latching mechanism which secures the decks together in an assembled configuration. During handling, lateral movement of the upper and lower decks with respect to one another can cause the two decks to become disengaged. Therefore, a need exists for a pallet which provides a more secure latching feature as well as sufficient lateral constraint for the latching feature to enhance the attachment of the upper and lower decks so that they cannot be separated during use.
Therefore, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a pallet which includes more secure latching of the upper and lower decks in the assembled configuration.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a pallet having improved lateral stability of the top and bottom decks with respect to each other.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a pallet having guide features which improve alignment of the upper and lower decks for assembly.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a plastic pallet which is lightweight, strong, and durable.
Accordingly, a pallet is provided which includes spaced upper and lower decks. A plurality of receiving areas are formed in one of the upper and lower decks, where each receiving area includes at least one latch member extending therefrom. A plurality of corresponding supports extend from the other of the upper and lower decks, where each support includes at least one latch receiver extending therefrom, the latch receiver having a plurality of spring arms. The latch receiver is adapted to receive the latch member such that engagement of the receiving areas and corresponding supports securely joins the upper and lower decks in an assembled configuration.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiving areas are integrally formed within a bottom surface of the upper deck, and the supports are integrally formed with and project upwardly from a top surface of the lower deck. Each receiving area includes a plurality of ribs, and each latch member extends outwardly from one of the ribs at a lower end thereof. In addition, each latch member preferably tapers upwardly and outwardly from the lower end of the rib and terminates in a generally horizontal shoulder portion.
Correspondingly, each support includes a plurality of ribs, and the plurality of spring arms includes two arms attached to one of the ribs at an upper end thereof. The arms are connected by a receiving face or bridge portion such that the latch receiver has a generally U-shaped appearance, where the bridge portion is adapted to receive the shoulder portion of the latch member thereunder. The latch receivers are preferably flexible, such that engagement of the receiving areas and corresponding supports causes the latch member to contact the receiving face and deflect the latch receiver outwardly from its resting position, and passage of the shoulder portion past the bridge portion allows the latch receiver to return to its rest position and securely retain the latch member therewithin.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, guide members at least partially surrounding each latch receiver. Each guide member includes a wall structure having a first portion extending generally parallel to at least one latch receiver and a second portion extending along at least one side of one latch receiver. Guide members located at the corners of the pallet each include a curved wall which at least partially surrounds two adjacent latch receivers. The guide members are preferably tapered with the lower end of each guide member being wider than the upper end thereof. Correspondingly, each receiving area includes compartments which are sized to receive the individual guide members, where each compartment preferably includes one latch member. Engagement of the guide members with the receiving area compartments provides lateral stability for the assembled upper and lower decks.
The pallet according to the present invention is generally rectangular and includes twelve supports and twelve corresponding receiving areas. The lower deck includes a generally rectangular perimeter portion, an integrally formed longitudinal rail joined to the perimeter portion and extending along a longitudinal axis of the pallet, and two integrally formed transverse rails joined to the perimeter portion and the longitudinal rail and extending parallel to a transverse axis of the pallet. Together, the perimeter portion, the longitudinal rail, and the transverse rails define six large openings in the lower deck. Corner supports project from the four corners of the perimeter portion, medial supports project from each end of the longitudinal rail, and transverse supports project from the ends and midpoint of each transverse rail. In a preferred embodiment, the corner supports and medial supports each include eight spaced latch receivers, and the transverse supports each include six spaced latch receivers.
In addition, a pallet according to the present invention is provided having an upper deck including a plurality of receiving areas formed therein, each receiving area including at least one latch member extending therefrom. The pallet further includes a lower deck including a plurality of supports extending upwardly therefrom, each support including at least one latch receiver extending therefrom, where the latch receiver includes a plurality of spring supports. The latch receiver is adapted to receive the latch member such that engagement of the receiving areas and corresponding supports securely joins the upper and lower decks in an assembled configuration.
Still further, a latch assembly is provided according to the present invention for securely joining the upper and lower decks in an assembled configuration. The latch assembly includes at least one latch member disposed within each receiving area, the latch members each including a generally horizontal shoulder portion which tapers downwardly and inwardly toward a bottom surface of the receiving area. The latch assembly further includes at least one flexible latch receiver extending upwardly from each support, the latch receivers each having a plurality of spring arms connected to the support and a receiving face attached to the arms, wherein the receiving face is adapted to receive the shoulder portion of the latch member thereunder. In operation, engagement of the receiving areas and corresponding supports causes the latch member to contact the receiving face and deflect the latch receiver outwardly from its resting position, and passage of the shoulder portion past the receiving face allows the latch receiver to return to its rest position and securely retain the latch member therewithin, thereby securing the upper and lower decks in the assembled configuration.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.